


Ну, мам

by Verezkovi



Category: Penguins of Madagascar
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22163806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verezkovi/pseuds/Verezkovi
Summary: Мама будет недовольна тобой(с) Дорис
Relationships: Hans/Dr. Blowhole
Kudos: 1





	1. Часть первая и основная

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Фанфик - яркий пример того, как одна лишь случайная фраза второстепенного персонажа может заставить мозг работать в усиленном режиме. Чистые хедканоны.   
> 2)Таймлайн: незадолго до событий "Возвращение возмездия доктора Блоухола".  
> 3)В конце 80-х годов XX века дрессировщику Андрэ Коуэну из Мэрилендском океанариума удалось научить серого дельфина петь популярную песню. Голос дельфина нельзя было назвать сильным и чистым, но у него явно имелся хороший музыкальный слух(с) Википедия. Grampus - это серый дельфин. Вполне вероятно, что оригинальный и не хуманизированный Блоухол относится отнюдь не к этому виду, но, как мне показалось, для фамилии это слово вполне подходит.  
> 4)Все персонажи достигли совершеннолетия.
> 
> 5)Ш-ш-штука, нарисованная соавтором.   
> https://pp.vk.me/c636619/v636619603/25e61/vYSc5J8ESU8.jpg  
> Просто в процессе написания было весело :D

Блоухол смерил его полупрезрительным взглядом и хмуро кивнул. Похоже, док был совсем не в настроении. Хотя едва ли можно найти человека, тем более, злобного гения, который радовался бы расстройству собственных злобных планов. Ганс знал от одного из «красных», что несколько последних экспериментов завершились полным провалом, а следовательно, ничего доброго от начальника в ближайшее время ждать не приходилось. Ганс бы вообще предпочел не попадаться ему на глаза, но док сам вызвал его на аудиенцию, и игнорировать подобное любезное приглашение было просто опасно. 

\- Садись, - Блоухол кивнул на кресло в противоположном углу кабинета. – Слушай. 

Ганс опасливо опустился на жесткое кожаное сидение и замер, не желая навлечь на себя гнев начальства. Едва ли неходячий инвалид, давненько не державший в руках нечто тяжелее пробирки или чашки кофе, мог причинить реальный вред неслабому подчиненному, но психологическое давление этот хладокомбинат на колесиках умел оказывать первоклассное. И если даже видевшего виды Ганса пробирало до мурашек, то на остальных, куда более слабых духом, сутулая фигура в коляске и вовсе наводила тихий ужас. 

\- Как ты знаешь, - док задумчиво переплел длинные тонкие пальцы и резко хрустнул косточками. Ганса передернуло, - в последнее время я разрабатывал один состав и…  
\- Доктор Блоухол, сэр, - замерший в дверях «лобстер» явно едва удерживался от того, чтобы отдать честь.   
\- Вас не учили стучать? – прошипел начальник. До сих пор красный, как рак, работник побледнел. – Что там ещё?   
\- К вам посетитель… Женщина… пришла… - заикаясь, пробормотал «лобстер» – Я пытался сказать, что вы заняты, но…  
\- Посетитель?! – Ганс начал всерьез опасаться, что несчастный у порога сейчас умрет от разрыва сердца. – Посетитель в чертовом подземном бункере? 

«Красный», кажется, потерял остатки самообладания и какой-никакой храбрости и просто трясся, нервно сглатывая. Блоухол сжалился.   
\- Сгинь, - одними губами произнес он. Нерадивого секретаря сдуло.  
Но не успел док вновь обратить внимание на Ганса, тоже на всякий случай не подававшего признаков жизни в своём углу, как дверь вновь распахнулась, на этот раз с куда большим шумом. 

Перед светлыми очами находящихся в комнате предстала облаченная в до тошноты элегантный серый костюм женщина. На вид ей можно было дать тридцать пять лет, но, приглядевшись, Ганс отметил тонкую сеточку морщин, разбегавшуюся от уголков глаз и слегка дряблую шею, выдававшую истинный возраст посетительницы. Светлые с платиновым оттенком волосы были тщательно уложены на затылке. Отчего-то она казалась подозрительно знакомой, словно Ганс видел её черты далеко не один раз. Но, как он ни старался понять, где мог видеть эту женщину, дельных предположений в голове не было. 

С представителями прекрасной половины человечества он не встречался уже несколько долгих месяцев, и заинтересовался посетительницей уже только по одному этому поводу. Что уж тут было говорить о том, что она умудрилась проникнуть в секретный бункер. 

Блоухол, кажется, поперхнулся собственными ядовитыми замечаниями, припасенными для подчиненных. Вид у него, по крайней мере, был именно такой.   
\- Прошу прощения, - сдавленно начал он, - но что вы тут… В смысле, как у вас получилось… И… 

Да, видеть Великого и Ужасного растерянным было непривычно. Женщина, тем временем успевшая оглядеть помещение и, судя по её решительной манере, сделать определенные выводы, до боли знакомо сощурила красивые темные глаза и…  
И тут Ганс понял, в чем дело, но озвучить свои догадки не успел.   
\- Фрэнсис! – мелодично произнесла она, слегка растягивая гласные. – Фрэнсис, ты не узнаешь собственную мать?! 

С Блоухола в этот момент можно было писать картину – таким живописным было выражение его лица. Сам Ганс очень гордился, что ему удалось пережить потрясение, не издав при этом ни звука. Он мысленно подобрал челюсть с пола, стараясь слиться с темной обивкой кресла и не привлекать к себе внимания. 

\- М-мам? – непонимающе переспросил внезапно переставший внушать страх начальник.

\- Да-да, Фрэнсис, и с твоей стороны вот так вот вести себя – форменное свинство. Не смотри на меня, как на привидение, лучше прикажи занести мой чемодан. Твои подчиненные – полные невежи. Я понимаю, что меня не ждали, но нельзя забывать об элементарных правилах приличия и минимальных манерах.

\- Как ты тут оказалась? – эмоции, звучащие в голосе дока, не поддавались словесному описанию.

\- «Как» да «что»! И даже сесть не предложил до сих пор! Разве так я тебя воспитывала? – игнорируя ступор нерадивого сына, она вошла в комнату, прикрыла за собой дверь и без приглашения устроилась на мягком стуле для посетителей, напротив Блоухола. – А что касается твоего отвратительного убежища, то о нем мне поведал один из твоих несносных работников. Впрочем, тот, с кем я беседовала, очень милый мальчик, единственный из всех, кто знает, как разговаривать с леди. Ты должен его повысить или просто как-то наградить… 

Гансу подумалось, что пока неизвестному «очень милому мальчику» не светит не только повышение, но и, как минимум, жизнь. Хотя едва ли Блоухол слышал то, о чем ему рассказывала нагрянувшая родительница. Скорее, он просто пытался вспомнить, как вообще разговаривать. 

Ганс понял, что ситуацию срочно надо брать в свои руки, иначе милая семейная встреча грозила превратиться в повод для ссоры на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Он перестал изображать предмет интерьера, поднялся из своего кресла и, переступая длинными ногами, живым щитом встал между хмурящимся боссом и его внезапной матерью.

\- Доброго вечера, - он изобразил на лице самую дружелюбную улыбку, на какую только был способен, учтиво поклонился и приложился губами к узкой надушенной ручке. – Моё имя Ганс Паффин, и я – что-то вроде главного помощника, правой и левой руки, а также обеих ног вашего сына. Просто счастлив встретиться с вами, мисс…

\- Миссис Грампус, - она усмехнулась, показывая, что комплимент принят. – Рада встрече. Вот только Фрэнсис, похоже, не рад моему появлению. 

\- Ну что вы! – Ганс протестующе замахал руками. – Он рад! Рад настолько, что даже не может подобрать слов. Правда? 

Ганс обернулся к Блоухолу, но, не найдя на его лице даже тени осмысленности, вернулся к разговору с миссис Грампус. 

\- Видите ли, до вашего появления мы обсуждали один немаловажный вопрос, и, к сожалению, не были предупреждены о вашем приезде. И, конечно, будь оно иначе, мы бы потрудились оказать вам достойный прием, но, так вышло… - тут Ганс запнулся, но, встретив заинтересованный взгляд собеседницы, продолжил, - Если вы потрудитесь немного подождать, всё будет устроено в лучшем виде. А пока могу предложить небольшую экскурсию по этой скромной обители со мной в роли гида. Будьте уверены, вы пообщаетесь с сыном, но сейчас ему… - Ганс покосился на превратившегося в статую Блоухола, - ему нужно переварить новость, подумать, переключиться… В общем, следуйте за мной, окажите мне такую честь. 

Продолжая лучезарно улыбаться, он вывел леди из кабинета начальника, внезапно оказавшегося блудным сыном, и аккуратно притворил дверь в надежде на то, что босс всё-таки придет в себя – с контрактом Ганса до сих пор не было решено до конца, да и много другой пользы было от Блоухола. Будет обидно, если тот навсегда останется полуживой и невменяемой тушкой, всё-таки он, как-никак, ему нравился. 

Ганс поймал за рукав одного из «лобстеров» и шепотом отдал распоряжения по поводу чемоданов и отдельной комнаты для гостьи. Красный бодро закивал и исчез из поля зрения, понесшись выполнять приказ. Ганс же аккуратно подхватил миссис Грампус под локоток, хоть для этого ему пришлось порядочно согнуться, и повел по длинному коридору, попутно расписывая ей романтику бункерной жизни.

\- Так значит, ты Фрэнсис? 

Блоухол дернулся и скривился. За время отсутствия Ганса он успел оправиться от шока, но, похоже, так и не нашел решения проблемы. То, что для босса неожиданный приезд матери был проблемой, не вызвало сомнений. 

Ганс пробрался к облюбованному ранее диванчику и с комфортом устроился на темных подушках. Он больше не опасался ни плохого настроения начальника, ни выговора – слишком уж тот выглядел подавленно для ругани. 

\- А мне нравится, - Ганс щелкнул зажигалкой, - мило так, по-домашнему. Красивое имя. 

Он ожидал резкого отпора, едких замечаний и очаровательной раздраженности, но Блоухол только горестно вздохнул и сгорбился ещё сильнее, нервно крутя в руках карандаш. 

\- Зачем она приехала? – наконец спросил он. Ганс только и ждал этого вопроса.

\- Её дочь, получается, твоя сестра ( Дорис, верно?), в общем, она выходит замуж, а миссис Грампус продает дом, чтобы помочь молодоженам с жильем. И пока они подыскивают квартиру или другой дом, ей негде жить. Поэтому она отправилась к тебе.

Ганс задумался, стараясь вспомнить какие-нибудь интересные подробности. Блоухол застонал и уронил голову на лежащие на столе руки. 

\- Мы не виделись больше десяти лет! Какого черта?!

\- О, - оживился Ганс, - она ещё сказала, что ей предлагал жилье будущий зять, но она отказалась, потому что хотела проведать тебя. 

Послышался ещё один протяжный стон. 

\- Да ладно тебе, не драматизируй! – Ганс махнул рукой. – Она очень мила и любезна. И заботлива как! Решила проверить сына после десяти лет добровольной разлуки!

\- Я в тебя что-нибудь кину, если ты не заткнешься, - предупредил Блоухол и красноречиво посмотрел на тяжеленное пресс-папье, стоящее на столе. – Мне совсем не до смеха. 

Ганс поднялся со своего места, легкими шагами преодолел расстояние, отделяющее его от поникшего начальства, и встал у него за спиной, аккуратно положив руки на плечи. 

\- Послушай, - начал он самым мягким и спокойным тоном, на который только был способен, - расслабься, успокойся. Главное сейчас не нервничать и не паниковать. Визит матери – это ещё не конец света. Согласись, если бы внезапно нагрянул Шкипер и ко, нам бы пришлось гораздо хуже. Особенно учитывая то, что твои последние разработки…

\- Ты специально, да? – Блоухол дернул плечами, пытаясь скинуть с них ладони датчанина. 

\- Нет, я вообще-то помочь тебе пытаюсь, - Ганс переместил руки на спинку навороченного инвалидного кресла и наклонился к начальнику, кончиком носа коснувшись левого уха, незакрытого протезом.

Блоухол вздохнул и откинулся на кресле, скрещивая руки на груди. Ганс воспринял это как приглашение к действию. Он мягко дотронулся до скулы поддавшегося начальника, прихватил губами мочку уха. Руки он вновь переместил на плечи дока и теперь аккуратно поглаживал всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Отметив, что босс немного расслабился, Ганс легкими массирующими движениями заставил распрямить того плечи и невесомо коснулся кончиком языка ключицы, хоть для этого ему пришлось перегнуться через дока и опереться на спинку коляски. Запечатлев на губах того недолгий, но в меру нежный поцелуй, он внезапно усмехнулся своим мыслям, отстранился и невинно поинтересовался: 

\- Так почему же ты наотрез отказывался сообщить, как тебя зовут? Я уж грешным делом думал, что тебя сдуру назвали женским именем. 

Расслабленность и истома мгновенно слетели с Блоухола, а ставшее спокойным лицо скривилось. 

\- Ты теперь до пенсии будешь гордиться этим великим знанием? 

\- Я ведь уже сказал, что мне нравится, - датчанин улыбнулся и выпрямился, вновь оказываясь за спиной Блоухола.

\- Надеюсь, тебе хватит ума не называть меня так при ракообразных? – ученый не обернулся, но его эмоции легко было угадать и по недовольному голосу. 

\- Так значит, в остальное время можно? 

\- Посмотрим на твоё поведение. 

Ганс расхохотался, несильно хлопнул босса по плечам и направился было к двери из кабинета, но был остановлен. 

\- Подожди! 

Ганс обернулся и к своему неудовольствию обнаружил на лице начальника то же самое выражение, что и в момент своего появления. 

\- Подожди, - повторил Блоухол, устало положив руки на столешницу, - мне нужна твоя помощь. 

Датчанин мгновенно оценил ситуацию, вернулся к столу и опустился на стул для посетителей, который давеча занимала миссис Грампус. Он ждал, когда док заговорит, но тот молчал, пытаясь, видимо, собраться с мыслями.

\- Я не знаю, что делать с её приездом, - наконец признался он. Ганс молчал. – Мы ведь действительно не виделись больше десяти лет, после того, как это…. всё это… случилось со мной. 

Он выглядел более растерянным, беззащитным и подавленным, чем когда-либо. Помощнику стало неуютно. Казалось, даже он не имел права знать такого Блоухола. 

\- Больше всего меня беспокоит, что она абсолютно не имеет понятия о том, чем я занимаюсь, - сокрушенно поведал начальник, вновь хватаясь за голову. 

\- А ты бы хотел, чтобы она знала? – осторожно поинтересовался Ганс, на что Блоухол протестующее замахал руками. 

\- Ни в коем случае! Ты ведь даже не представляешь, что будет..!

\- Что бы там ни было, мы не допустим, - твердо заявил Ганс, взяв запястья начинающего паниковать дока в свои руки и насильно устроив их на столешнице. Тот посмотрел на помощника с надеждой. 

\- Ложись спать, - просто сказал Ганс в ответ на этот полный мольбы взгляд. – Завтра всё будет по-другому. 

Несмотря на то, что в бункере была оборудована неплохая столовая для персонала, Блоухол предпочитал трапезничать отдельно, самостоятельно приготавливая себе пищу или ставя за плиту вяло сопротивляющегося помощника. В это утро Ганс сам взял на себя завтрак, начав тем самым осуществлять придуманную им операцию под кодовым названием «не допустить катастрофы в отношениях между любимым боссом и его маменькой».

Миссис Грампус отнеслась к кулинарным изощрениям датчанина благосклонно, а вот доку, похоже, кусок в горло не лез. И дело тут, конечно, было не в поварском таланте помощника. 

\- Фрэнсис, скажи мне честно, ты всегда так ешь? – почти спокойно поинтересовалась заботливая мамочка, кромсая ножом очередной блинчик. 

Ганс, прекрасно осведомленный о пищевых привычках начальника, смолчал. Блоухола нельзя было назвать обжорой, а в пылу работы он и вовсе забывал о такой мелочи, как прием пищи. И, если бы не рвение взявшего на себя нелегкий труд опеки над злобным гением помощника, тот бы давно исхудал до состояния мумии. О необходимой ведущему неподвижный образ жизни ученому диете никто даже не заикался. 

\- Всегда, - хмуро откликнулся Блоухол, не отрывая взгляд от полной тарелки. 

\- А ты не задумывался о том, какой вред наносит неправильное питание твоему здоровью? – тотчас задала следующий вопрос миссис Грампус. 

\- Задумывался, - буркнул вежливый сын, отодвигая тарелку. 

\- И к какому ты выводу пришел? 

\- К такому, что вполне могу самостоятельно решить, как и что именно мне есть.

Ганс мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу, также мысленно отвесил подзатыльник капризничающему начальнику, набрал в легкие воздух и, не успела миссис Грампус переварить сказанное, как тот уже тараторил, всеми силами пытаясь увлечь беседой милое семейство. 

\- Вы знаете, я полностью поддерживаю теорию о том, что здоровое питание способно продлить жизнь. И, вот что уж точно могу сказать, так то, что всё должно быть тщательно сбалансировано. Я знал в своё время много хиппи, ведь я датчанин, а в Копенгагене их более чем достаточно, и они все – вегетарианцы. Поверьте, хоть они и утверждают, что человеческий организм не нуждается в животном белке, я с уверенностью могу заявить, что это не так. А ещё…

Ганс нёс какую-то ахинею, прекрасно осознавая, что его не слушают. Блоухол сверлил взглядом тарелку, миссис Грампус, нахмурившись, созерцала непутевого отпрыска. Наконец, Ганс иссяк и замолчал, тревожно осязая признаки надвигающейся бури. 

\- Полностью согласна с вами, Ганс, - наконец вымолвила миссис Грампус. – И я, и моя дочь всегда тщательно следим за своим меню. Мне это необходимо в силу возраста, - она сделала паузу, кокетливо ожидая заверений в том, что она молода и прекрасна. Но заверений не последовало, и она продолжила с нарастающим раздражением. – А Дорис ухаживает за фигурой в силу профессии. Вы знаете, она всегда отличалась артистичностью. 

Ганс принужденно закивал, лишь смутно догадываясь о роде деятельности неведомой ему Дорис – с Блоухолом они его семью не обсуждали никогда. 

\- Конечно, ей место на большом экране. Но и модельный бизнес тоже требует… - заливалась соловьем миссис Грампус. По-видимому, она обожала обсуждать успехи дочери. – …и я неописуемо рада, что нашелся наконец-то человек, по достоинству оценивший её лучшие качества. 

Ганс снова закивал, с тревогой наблюдая за стремительно зеленеющей физиономией Блоухола. Тот резко отъехал от стола и с деланным спокойствием заявил, что в лаборатории необходимо его присутствие, и более он не может задерживаться. После этого выпада док испарился так быстро, что возразить ему никто просто не успел.   
Ганс с тревогой посмотрел на миссис Грампус, но та уже вполне овладела собой и теперь улыбалась лишь слегка натянуто. 

\- Прошу извинить нас, миссис Грампус, но бункерная жизнь не предполагает развлечений. Боюсь, я даже не могу предположить, чем вы можете себя занять в этих скромных стенах, - осторожно начал Ганс, когда, по его расчетам, эффект от демонстративного ухода босса немного отошел.

\- О, не беспокойтесь, юноша, - собеседница отставила тарелку и тоже поднялась из-за стола, - я найду, чем себя развлечь. К тому же, я очень надеюсь, что Фрэнсис всё же уделит мне толику внимания, мы с ним достаточно не виделись, чтобы найти тему для разговора. 

«Юноша», готовый в скором времени отметить сорокалетие, не нашелся, что возразить, но уже примерно представлял, во что может вылиться подобное общение. 

\- Ну вот и скажи мне, что ты делаешь?! 

Блоухол оторвался от бумаг, пестревших рядами цифр, и вопросительно посмотрел на помощника. 

\- Я сверяю последние показания приборов, чтобы…

\- Я не об этом, - грубо прервал его Ганс. Несколько «лобстеров» заинтересованно обернулись на громкий голос главного помощника босса, но, встретив не предвещающий ничего хорошего взгляд учёного, с утроенным усилием застучали по клавиатурам. 

\- А о чем же тогда? – невинно поинтересовался док, перестав убивать взглядом подчиненных. 

\- Сам как думаешь? – Ганс убавил громкость, но раздражения в его голосе меньше не стало. – Ты просишь меня помочь, а сам будто специально нарываешься на ссору. Ну что тебе мешает нормально разговаривать с матерью?

В темном глазе босса мелькнул злой огонек. Он оглянулся на усиленно работающих «красных» и еле-слышно зашипел:

\- Ты хочешь знать, что мне мешает? О, масса всего! Хотя бы эти чертовы разговоры о моей сестрице. Она только и твердит о своей распрекрасной Дорис! Ты не знаешь, каково это - быть нелюбимым ребенком! 

\- Закончил? – хмуро поинтересовался Ганс, когда Блоухол замолчал. – А теперь послушай: либо ты вспоминаешь, наконец, что тебе не пятнадцать лет, и хотя бы стараешься вести себя нормально, либо я умываю руки и просто забиваю на это дело, но так, чтобы потом не слышать ни капли нытья по поводу смертельного скандала с матерью. Ну, и что?

Босс обиженно сверкал обоими глазами – один, в соответствии с ситуацией, горел тревожным красным огоньком, второй, менее внушительный, но не менее выразительный, просто влажно поблескивал, отражая многочисленные огоньки приборной панели, разделяющей их с помощником. 

Несколько долгих минут они играли в гляделки, не желая уступать. Но наконец Блоухол сдался, видимо, осознавая своё невыгодное положение, обреченно вздохнул и медленно кивнул. 

\- Принято, - подтвердил он. 

Ганс демонстративно возвел глаза к бункерному потолку, сунул руку в карман и закурил, пытаясь снять напряжение. Док, вопреки обыкновению, даже не сделал ему замечания и не направил в курилку. Он, судя по его виду, решил изображать обиду если не на мать, что было многим чревато, то хотя бы на помощника. Хотя, видит Бог или кто бы там ни был на небесах – уж в чем-чем, а в создавшемся положении Ганс был виновен в самую последнюю очередь. Напротив, если бы ни его участие, всё было бы гораздо, гораздо хуже.

\- А вообще, она действительно интересуется, чем ты тут занят уже десять с лишним лет, - Ганс ничтоже сумняшеся стряхнул наросший пепел прямо на пол. – И желает знать, надо заметить. 

Блоухол фыркнул. Расценить этот звук можно было как «Какое мне дело до того, что она хочет или не хочет. Я здесь занимаюсь своими делами, и не собираюсь посвящать в них кого ни попадя». Датчанин устало и почти обреченно затянулся. 

\- Так или иначе тебе придется придумать для неё какую-нибудь легенду. Поверь, она не из тех, кто так просто сдается. Тебе ли об этом не знать? 

Босс хотел снова фыркнуть, но понял, что второй раз этот прием уже не будет смотреться так эффектно, поэтому снизошел до ответа:

\- Ну и что ты предлагаешь? Смотри, мам, я создал пару десятков машин, способных стереть человечество с лица земли, и не пускаю их в ход только потому, что… - тут Блоухол запнулся и замолчал, скрестив руки на груди. 

\- Ну, почему бы и нет, - Ганс очертил в воздухе зигзаг тлеющей сигаретой и меланхолически оперся на приборную панель, рискуя нажать там что-нибудь необратимое. Или хотя бы получить от Блоухола за небрежное отношение с дорогущим оборудованием. – Но вообще можешь соврать, что разрабатываешь различную технику для инва… то есть, людей с ограниченными возможностями. Сам будешь ярким примером своей деятельности. 

Конечно, Ганс знал, что назвать дока «человеком с ограниченными возможностями» было трудно, потому как мог он поболее, чем иной «полностью дееспособный». Но всё-таки официально Блоухол был инвалидом, подтверждая этот статус коляской и страшноватым для непривыкшего человека протезом на правом глазу.

Начальник задумчиво кивнул, медленно развернул коляску и махнул «лобстерам» рукой. Те защелкали кнопками и переключателями. 

\- Прогуляемся? – поинтересовался док и, не дожидаясь ответа, порулил к выходу из лаборатории. Ганс едва поспел за ним. 

Автоматические двери бесшумно закрылись за спиной, а колеса зашуршали по бетонному полу. 

\- Будет лучше, если ты её позовешь, - обернулся Блоухол к помощнику. Тот кивнул, щелчком отбросил окурок куда-то в сторону и скрылся из виду. Вернулся он уже с миссис Грампус, ведя её так чинно, будто шествовали они не по узкому бункерному коридору, а по красной ковровой дорожке. 

\- Ещё раз добрый день, - Блоухол попытался изобразить улыбку, и Ганс мысленно ему поаплодировал. – Я слышал, мама, что ты желаешь знать о роде моих занятий? Я с готовностью могу тебе поведать о них. 

Помощник одобрительно закивал и за спиной миссис Грампус показал боссу большой палец. 

Миссис Грампус кивнула с видом английской королевы и, сохраняя достоинство, направилась за сыном. Ганс следовал в пяти шагах, представляя собой свиту. 

Фрэнсис, изображая учтивость, рассказывал о своих якобы последних открытиях, демонстрировал возможности коляски и дополнительные функции глазного протеза, обрамляющего правую половину черепа ученого. Миссис Грампус значительно кивала. Стук её каблуков гулко отдавался в пустых коридорах. Редкие «красные» жались по стенкам, пытаясь остаться незамеченными для начальства. 

Таким мирным образом они добрались до лекционного зала, где Блоухол иногда проводил планерки. Ничего не предвещало беды. Они, за исключением дока, оставшегося в коляске, устроились на удобных кожаных диванчиках и продолжили беседу. Пробегавший мимо «лобстер» получил распоряжение на счет кофе. 

Помешивая сахар в малюсенькой чашечке, миссис Грампус с интересом внимала рассказам увлекшегося сына, который теперь вещал об анатомии человеческого глаза и о том, как этот орган с успехом может заменить сконструированный им протез. И Ганс совсем расслабился, уверившись в том, что всё идет строго по его плану. 

Долго беседа не продлилась: док вспомнил о незавершенном эксперименте и, извинившись, укатил по направлению к лаборатории. Ганс проводил миссис Грампус до её комнаты и пообещал, что вечером Фрэнсис обязательно найдет время на общение с ней. А сейчас он, к сожалению, слишком увлечен новыми разработками и не может оставлять их на долгое время. 

Мурлыкая под нос, Ганс пронесся по бункерным коридорам, припугнул пару «лобстеров» и влетел в собственную спальню, которая, конечно, не отличалась особенным комфортом, но вполне устраивала непритязательного датчанина. 

Настроение было просто замечательным, хоть Ганс и не мог найти внятного тому объяснения: не семейные же дела босса его настолько вдохновили. Но по всему выходило, что это именно так. 

Искать первопричину настигшего его благодушия более тщательно было недосуг. Так как утром Ганс покорно принял на себя роль шеф-повара, отступать теперь было поздно. А значит, он уже должен быть на кухне. И, пожалуй, этот пункт тоже нужно включить в его контракт. 

Остаток дня пролетел незаметно, в почти домашних хлопотах. Но, вопреки ожиданиям Ганса, милое семейство предпочло обедать раздельно, пообещав друг другу и помощнику, что ужин пройдет в лучших традициях. Но до ужина дело так и не дошло. 

\- Кушать подано, идите жрать, пожалуйста, - отбарабанил Ганс, влетев в кабинет босса, но тут же замер на пороге, заприметив миссис Грампус сидящую напротив Блоухола на облюбованном ранее стуле для посетителей. 

Помощник не успел загладить свою оплошность, остановленный коротким жестом самого дока. Жест так же можно было расценить как приказ немедленно покинуть помещение, но Ганс остался, затаившись, как хищник в засаде. Вопреки его опасениям, выставлять силой его не стали. 

\- …так вот, Фрэнсис, - продолжила миссис Грампус, убедившись, что больше ей не мешают. Док медленно кивнул, а Ганс отметил его становящуюся привычной бледность.

\- Когда я просила тебя рассказать о своих разработках, я имела в виду Все твои разработки. 

На этой фразе, произнесенной абсолютно спокойным тоном, Ганс почувствовал, что и сам бледнеет. Миссис Грампус продолжала, и по мере её рассказа, металлические нотки в её голосе слышались всё отчетливее. 

\- Но я и предположить не могла, Чем Именно ты можешь интересоваться. 

\- Ты шпионила за мной, - одними губами произнес Блоухол. Миссис Грампус выразительно фыркнула: понятно, от кого начальник набрался подобных штучек.

\- Я просто искала тебя, зашла в кабинет и увидела эти ужасные документы у тебя на столе. Я была бы просто счастлива не знать о подобном, но…

Она замолкла, не находя в себе слов для выражения степени своего возмущения. Щеки её пошли красными пятнами. Блоухол глубоко дышал, едва справляясь с собой. 

Дальше Ганс решил не слушать, ужом выскользнув из кабинета и закрыв за собой дверь.   
По всему выходило, что их с доком план с треском провалился под тяжестью непредвиденных обстоятельств. Что ждало их всех дальше, помощник застуканного врасплох Зла даже боялся предположить. 

Два с лишним часа он мучался неопределенностью, добровольно заточив себя в своей комнате, но после не выдержал и тихо поскребся в дверь кабинета начальства, мысленно готовый ко всему.

Блоухол выглядел весьма паршиво и появление Ганса проигнорировал, намекая, что его присутствие здесь в данный момент нежелательно. Но датчанин, снедаемый объяснимым любопытством, решил так просто не сдаваться. 

\- Ну что? – поинтересовался он, устраиваясь на любимом диване и закуривая.

Блоухол метнул в него уничтожающий взгляд, и Ганс, вопреки обыкновению, послушно затушил сигарету.

\- Она собиралась уехать, но я не позволил, - нехотя признался док.

\- Отчего же? – Ганс даже удивился. – Разве ты не хотел этого?

\- И дать ей возможность разбалтывать направо и налево мои секреты? – Блоухол скривился, как бы упрекая помощника в несообразительности.

Ганс хмыкнул и в который раз пожалел об установленном начальником запрете на курение.

\- Сомневаюсь, что сын – злой гений это то, о чем принято с гордостью рассказывать

Блоухол промолчал, тягостно хмуря брови, Ганс вертел в руках невостребованную пачку сигарет.

\- И что дальше? – снова не выдержал он. Начальник, успевший уйти в себя, дернулся. 

\- А что дальше? 

\- И сколько времени ты собираешься держать её тут? – датчанин поднялся со своего дивана, пересек кабинет и устроился перед доком. – До какого срока? До твоей смерти? До её смерти? М?

Карандаш, который док до этого по привычке крутил в руках, с треском надломился. Док посмотрел на него со смесью удивления и сожаления. Ганс ждал реакции.

\- Хватит на меня так смотреть! – Блоухол отбросил останки карандаша в сторону. – Не знаю я, не знаю! Чего ты добиваешься?

\- Помириться вам надо, вот что, - со вздохом произнес помощник, разглядывая злого гения. Тот горько усмехнулся, сцепляя пальцы перед собой.

\- Она сейчас не то, что мириться – разговаривать со мной не будет. Я же не оправдал её надежды и вообще всячески подвел её. – Блоухол произнес это, явно подражая манерной речи миссис Грампус. Так как актерским талантом он обделен не был, получилось довольно похоже. – Знаешь, она всегда меня недооценивала. 

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп! – Ганс протестующе замахал руками, - Твои детские обиды мне неинтересны. 

Блоухол вздохнул и замолчал, скрестив руки на груди. Выглядел он более чем подавленно. Ганс тоже молчал — говорить, в общем-то, было больше не о чем. 

\- Слушай, - Ганс встрепенулся и посмотрел на дока. На лице того зажглась искра заинтересованности, обычно это выражение означало, что в голове Блоухола появился очередной, несомненно гениальный, злобный план.

\- Ну? - Ганс подался вперед, приготовившись слушать.

\- А что если ты к ней сходишь? Меня она не хочет видеть по понятным причинам, но ты-то с ней, вроде как, поладил. Честное слово, по-моему, легче подружиться со змеёй.

\- У меня была большая практика, я давно с тобой знаком, - огрызнулся Ганс. Оставаться наедине с разгоряченной родительницей Блоухола ему совсем не хотелось. Но начальство уже закусило удила.

\- Да-да, - закивал он самому себе, - Ты попробуешь с ней договориться, объяснишь ситуацию, помиришь нас...

\- ...в очередной раз. Блоухол, ты слишком мало мне платишь, - док махнул рукой. - И потом, как, по-твоему, я должен это сделать? Что я ей скажу?

\- Ну, придумаешь, - он схватил другой - пока целый - карандаш и оживленно закрутил его в руках. - Я знаю, что тебе хватит фантазии.

\- Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея.

\- Это приказ, - голос босса стал жестким. Преимущественно он разговаривал так с «лобстерами», и слышать такой тон в свой адрес было неприятно.

\- Оставь свои начальственные замашки, меня этим не проймешь, - поморщился Ганс.

\- Это приказ, - повторил Блоухол. - Ты хочешь обратно в Хобокен? Я легко могу это устроить…

\- Я не верю, что ты так просто разорвешь наши отношения, - Ганс патетически взмахнул руками и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть мерзкой ухмылки босса. – Так и быть, я сделаю это, но только ради тебя. Только ради тебя, Фрэнсис… Но знай, что манипулировать людьми гнусно!

\- Мне ли не знать, - удовлетворенно откликнулся Блоухол. 

\- Я была совсем другого мнения о вас, Ганс! – миссис Грампус восседала в уютном кресле, помешивая сахар в микроскопической чашечке. - Я и подумать не могла, что такой вежливый учтивый и приятный человек, как вы, может допустить, чтобы рядом с ним происходили такие ужасные вещи! Нет-нет-нет… - она сокрушенно покачала головой и отпила свой кофе.

Ганс вздохнул и сгорбился на предоставленном ему стуле. Комната миссис Грампус была не в пример уютнее его собственной, а сама хозяйка отличалась неприсущим боссу гостеприимством. Принимая Ганса, она тут же предложила ему кофе, но тот отказался, прекрасно понимая, что для восстановления душевного спокойствия ему нужно нечто гораздо выше градусом. 

А ещё Ганс с удивлением обнаружил, что в доковском «красном отряде» завелись если не предатели, то либералы, перешедшие на сторону матери начальника. Потому как вряд ли сам Блоухол определил ей в услужение не меньше десятка «лобстеров», преданно варящих кофе, протирающих пыль и всячески старающихся услужить леди. Сам Ганс такой роскоши был лишен – хоть все «ракообразные» находились под его непосредственным начальством, Великий и Ужасный строго-настрого запретил эксплуатировать их в личных целях. А значит, этот отряд прислуживал миссис Грампус по личной инициативе. По всей видимости, чуткие к подобным вещам работники сразу же просекли, что её власть распространяется даже на всемогущего босса. А значит, с этой женщиной, как минимум, не стоит ссориться. 

Сам Ганс в глубине души придерживался того же мнения, а вот Блоухол, похоже, не был с ними солидарен.

Казалось, что известие о злодеяниях сына не произвело на миссис Грампус ни малейшего впечатления: внешне она была даже спокойнее, чем обычно. Только приглядевшись, можно было заметить, что вокруг чуть покрасневших глаз залегли темные круги, а спину леди держит чересчур прямо. Ганс уже успел отметить, что эта женщина умеет сохранять самообладание в любой ситуации, но сейчас её истинные эмоции всё же пробивались через бетонную стену идеальных манер.

\- Я прошу вас, Ганс, скажите мне, что вы не знаете о том, что мой, - тут она сделала паузу, пытаясь подобрать нужное слово, - с позволения сказать, сын держит меня взаперти!

\- Я знаю, и именно поэтому я здесь, - Ганс виновато улыбнулся. - Миссис Грампус, постарайтесь понять, Фрэнсис не мог...

\- Понять?! Я не хочу этого понимать! - весьма бесцеремонно, а потому вдвойне неожиданно перебила его леди. Ганс замолк, наблюдая, как она стремительно теряет напускное спокойствие. - Десять лет! За десять лет ни одного визита! Ни одного звонка! Ни полслова! Я даже не была уверена, что он жив!.. Потратила столько времени, чтобы найти это отвратительное место, и что дальше?!

Она сделала паузу, чтобы набрать в легкие воздуха. Чашечка, которую она до сих пор держала в дрожащих руках, грозилась расплескать своё содержимое на светло-кремовый костюм. Ганс с тревогой наблюдал, как её щеки стремительно покрываются красными пятнами.   
Но продолжения датчанин не дождался. Отдышавшись, миссис Грампус вспомнила о необходимости держать лицо, снова выпрямилась, приобретая совсем уж надменный вид и непреклонно и со всей возможной жесткостью вымолвила:

\- Идите вон.

Ганс счел неприемлемым вступать с ней в полемику и поспешно ретировался. 

Блоухол поражение Ганса воспринял более чем философски и объявил, что менять обычный свой уклад жизни, в связи с нахождением на базе матери, не собирается. Он вернулся к работе, и всё вроде бы снова потекло своим чередом, но вот только…  
Этих самых «вот только» было много, но все они сводились к одному – душевному состоянию Блоухола. Несмотря на бодрые заверения, что у него всё отлично, выглядел он подавленно, явно мало спал и раздражался сильнее, чем обычно. Волны гнева, обрушиваемые на головы подчиненных, нередко захлестывали и Ганса, и последнему эта ситуация день ото дня нравилась всё меньше и меньше.

\- Надо что-то с этим делать, - твердо заявил Ганс на 4-ый вечер после своего разговора с миссис Грампус. 

За это время она не разу не высунулась из своей комнаты, но, по-видимому, у неё на то не было нужды – «лобстеры» усердно относили подносы с едой и шныряли по всему бункеру, выполняя различные указания. 

Блоухол устало отложил очередную кипу бумаг с расчетами.

\- Ты о чем? 

\- Ты должен с ней поговорить. 

Док нахмурился и решительно покачал головой. 

\- Мы это уже обсуждали. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что ни к чему эти разговоры не приведут. 

\- Но и так тоже нельзя, - возразил Ганс. – И дело даже не в морали. Ты посмотри на себя!

Блоухол скептически приподнял бровь, а Ганс продолжил.

\- За 4 дня ни одной идеи, ни одного удавшегося эксперимента! Ты же в расчетах ошибки делаешь! 

Блоухол не нашелся, что ответить. Он сокрушенно перебирал бумаги, лежащие на столе, чтобы занять руки, но неожиданно встрепенулся и сунул под нос помощнику какой-то документ. 

\- Смотри!

\- Что это? – поинтересовался датчанин, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-то среди стройного ряда формул и недоступных неискушенному наукой разуму слов.

\- Это мой следующий проект. Стиратель памяти, с помощью которого я собирался устранить Шкипера. Нужно только закончить некоторые расчеты и…

\- Стой! – Ганс протестующе махнул рукой, останавливая разошедшегося начальника. – Ты же не собираешься стереть ей память?

Блоухол многозначительно посмотрел наверх. 

\- Черт, Фрэнсис, она же твоя мать! – датчанин едва не задохнулся от возмущения. – Не лучшая, не спорю, но не до такой же степени! Я был более высокого о тебе мнения.

\- Ты ещё не заметил, что я не слишком-то зависим от чужого мнения? - ехидно спросил Блоухол, но уверенности в его голосе явно поубавилось.

\- А ты уверен, что у тебя выйдет настроить его выборочно? Что, если нет? Сотрешь матери всю память? 

Видимо, Ганс говорил в меру эмоционально, потому как дока проняло. Он заметно поник и вздохнул. 

\- Ты прав, - обреченно подтвердил он. – Но что я могу сделать?

\- По-го-во-рить, - по слогам повторил Ганс. – Просто поговорить хоть раз по-человечески. Вы же родные люди, в конце концов!

Блоухол медленно кивнул.

На следующий день провожаемый помощником злой гений поехал доказывать матери, что не такой уж он и злой. Ганс затаился в его кабинете, не находя себе места, и принялся выжидать. К его удивлению, выжидать пришлось не более 20-ти минут. 

\- Ну как? – немедленно поинтересовался датчанин, когда док, шурша колесами, вплыл в кабинет. – Почему так быстро? Что она сказала?

\- Она даже не открыла мне дверь, - док поморщился, подъехал к столу и обессилено опустил голову на столешницу. – Сказала, что никогда не примет сына- злого гения. И я правда не знаю, что делать дальше. 

Ганс нервно мерил кабинет длинными шагами. Он, несмотря ни на что, не собирался сдаваться, и сейчас лихорадочно пытался придумать, что же ещё предпринять.   
Неожиданная мысль, пришедшая в голову, заставила его резко затормозить, едва не потеряв равновесие. С минуту он покачался посреди комнаты, смакуя и обдумывая идею и, придя к выводу, что она не так уж и плоха, решился её озвучить. 

\- А если ты перестанешь быть злым гением? – спросил он.

Блоухол поднял голову и посмотрел с плохо скрываемым раздражением. 

\- Как ты себе это представляешь? – скептически поинтересовался он. 

\- Ну, - Ганс обрушился на стул напротив, готовясь излагать свой замысел, - перестанешь быть не на самом деле, а в глазах матери. Я ведь правильно понимаю, что она знает только о последних разработках? Ты показательно их уничтожишь и клятвенно заверишь её, что больше не будешь заниматься ничем подобным. Я уверен, что после этого-то она точно тебя простит.

\- Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! – Блоухол решительно опустил обе ладони на столешницу. Карандаши в специальном стаканчике жалобно звякнули о бортики. 

\- Не надо так нервничать, - Ганс успокаивающе поднял обе руки. – И кстати, ты видишь другой выход? 

\- Ты хоть представляешь, сколько денег я вложил в этот проект?! – Блоухол патетически схватился за голову, но на Ганса этот жест не произвел должного впечатления. 

\- Явно больше, чем в проект под названием «хорошие отношения с матерью», да? – датчанин устало оперся на стол, созерцая начальника. 

Нет, он явно платит ему гораздо меньше, чем помощник того заслуживает. Когда все это закончится (и если оно закончится благополучно), он просто обязан стребовать с босса компенсацию за моральный ущерб. И молоко за вредность. 

\- И именно сейчас, когда я почти закончил, ты предлагаешь отправить на помойку все наработки?! Пренебречь вложенными усилиями, нервами, да и деньгами, в конце концов! Где логика?! 

\- Фрэнсис! – терпение Ганса, так усердно подтачиваемое милым семейством, начинало сходить на «нет». Блоухол при звуках собственного имени показательно скривился и явно хотел выплюнуть что-то вроде «не называй меня так, датская морда», но не успел. 

\- Фрэнсис! – грозно повторил Ганс. – Я уже говорил и говорю ещё раз, что это единственная и, скорее всего, последняя возможность установить хорошие отношения с матерью. И если ты ею пренебрегаешь, то пеняй на себя…

Блоухол молчал, обиженно сверкая протезом. Но на Ганса эта иллюминация перестала оказывать влияние в первую неделю знакомства, поэтому сейчас он на неё решительно не обращал внимания.

\- В конце концов, последние эксперименты ни к чему не привели, да и новый проект, насколько я знаю, уже в разработке. Ты же сам рассказывал мне о стирателе памяти. Мне он кажется более внушительным. А? Ну, что тебе стоит пожертвовать одним единственным замыслом?

\- Почти завершенным! – отчаянно простонал Блоухол. 

\- Насколько я знаю «пингвинов», ему всё равно не суждено было бы удастся, так что решайся, Блоу.

Наблюдая, как босс закипает, Ганс сделал невинное лицо, но не выдержал и расхохотался. 

\- Это последний раз, когда я следую твоим советам, - прошипел Блоухол, нажимая какие-то кнопки на селекторе. 

«Лобстеры» старательно запихивали в гудящий уничтожитель бумаг помеченные фиолетовым документы. Всё, что касалось последнего проекта Зла Во Плоти теперь представляло тонкие полоски бумаг, годящиеся для праздничного конфетти. Лицо миссис Грампус выражало крайнюю степень удовлетворения. 

\- Ну, всё, мама, это последние, - со вздохом констатировал Блоухол. 

Леди чинно кивнула и посмотрела на сына ожидающе. Ганс тихо цыкнул. 

\- А ещё торжественно клянусь больше никогда не пытаться уничтожить мир и всё такое, - скучающе добавил Фрэнсис. – Я прощен? Теперь мы можем отправиться ужинать?

\- Я официально возвращаю тебя в лоно семьи, - миссис Грампус одарила сына воистину королевской улыбкой. 

\- А я официально зову вас на праздничный ужин, - весело добавил Ганс, наблюдая за боссом. Он сам, в противовес начальству, лучился учтивостью и довольством. В кой-то веки всё было хотя бы относительно хорошо.

\- Ты закрыл дверь? 

Ганс, недовольный тем, что его прервали, оторвался от шеи дока и спросил не без доли ехидства:

\- Боишься, что мамочка увидит, как её сыночек развлекается в свободное время, не занятое составлением злобных планов по порабощению мира?

Блоухол содрогнулся, но кивнул. Ганс вздохнул и поднялся на ноги. 

\- Только ради тебя, - он направился к двери, демонстративно покачивая бедрами и абсолютно не стесняясь своей наготы.

Вернулся датчанин с тем же выражением снисходительности на физиономии, против воли хозяина светящейся довольством. В руке он держал тлеющую сигарету. 

\- Я же просил тебя не курить в моем присутствии, - Блоухол поморщился и демонстративно отполз подальше от устраивающегося на краю постели помощника. 

\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - Ганс хмыкнул, выпуская к потолку струйку ароматного дыма. Но, встретив уничтожающий взгляд любовника, вздохнул и потушил сигарету.

\- В конце концов, мог бы и потерпеть, - заметил он, намереваясь вернуться к прерванному занятию, - ты у меня в долгу, как-никак. 

Блоухол возвел глаза к потолку. 

\- За что? За то, что заставил меня расстаться с почти завершенным и наверняка удачным проектом?

\- Цель оправдывает средства, - философски изрек Ганс. 

Он всё ещё не мог нарадоваться возвращению своего спесивого и заносчивого начальника. Его привычная ирония и даже ругань теперь воспринимались помощником совсем иначе. На этот раз молчание Блоухола было столь выразительным, что датчанин всё же не выдержал и расхохотался. 

\- Ладно-ладно, признаю, кризис-менеджер из меня, как из Шкипера - балерина! 

\- То-то и оно, - хмыкнул док, притягивая к себе смеющегося помощника. 

\- Главное, что всё уладилось, - шепнул Ганс, послушно наклоняясь… 

\- Почему же вы покидаете нас так скоро, миссис Грампус? – спросил Ганс, пыхтя под тяжестью чемодана. Его предложение приказать «лобстерам» снести неподъемные сумки было решительно отметено Блоухолом, который резонно заметил, что ракообразные скорее сломают себя, чем дотащат подобный груз. А страховку выплачивать ему не хотелось. О здоровье Ганса док в этот момент, очевидно, не думал.

\- О, я была бы рада ещё пожить с вами, мальчики, - она улыбнулась сыну, едущему по правую от неё руку. Ганс тащился слева. – Но мне позвонила Дорис, вся в слезах, и сообщила, что её помолвка с Питом расстроена. Я сейчас ей нужнее. А Фрэнсис, я думаю, не пропадет – с таким-то помощником! 

Ганс горделиво выпрямился и улыбнулся, но тут же пожалел о своем выпаде – чемодан мгновенно утянул его вниз, и он едва не свалился. Блоухола, видимо, развлекло мысленное зрелище, в котором неугомонный датчанин расквашивает себе датский нос, потому что он почти открыто улыбнулся и пропел. 

\- Конечно, мам. Но знай, что мы всегда рады тебе.

Ганс наконец дотащил чемодан до такси, закинул его в багажник и блаженно выпрямился, щурясь от яркого света – при жизни в бункере возможность полюбоваться солнышком выпадала не так уж и часто.

\- Насчет посещений не знаю, но звонить буду обязательно, так что не отключай телефон. 

\- Хорошо! 

Они посадили миссис Грампус в автомобиль, и уже были готовы облегченно выдохнуть, как тонированное стекло опустилась вниз, и перед носом Блоухола возник палец с идеальным маникюром. 

\- Ещё кое-что, - донеслось из недр машины. – Фрэнсис, никаких… ты слышал? Никаких злобных изобретений! Я проверю. 

\- Да-да, мам, конечно.

Когда такси, наконец, отъехало на порядочное расстояние, Блоухол пробормотал что-то вроде того же «да, конечно», но с куда более ироничной интонацией. 

И вот теперь Ганс окончательно понял, что всё закончилось и теперь верно приходит на круги своя. 

Ну, почти всё. 

Он опустил руку на начальственное плечо, обтянутое нежно-голубым свитером и произнес елейным голосом:

\- Ну, пойдем, Фрэнсис…


	2. Эпилог

— …таким образом, моя теория о природе этого биотехнического явления абсолютна верна. А это значит, что… — Блоухол буквально цвел и пах, а Ганс только диву давался, вспоминая, каким он был ещё на прошлой неделе.

Видеть начальника прежним было и радостно, и печально, потому что с прежней решимостью к нему вернулись склочность, придирчивость и требовательность. Впрочем, визит «обожаемой» мамочки так или иначе подействовал на босса. Как минимум, сохранилась привычка прогуливаться вечерами по длинным коридорам бункера, чему лично Ганс был только рад. Ему нравилась и неторопливая беседа, которую они вели, меряя подземные лабиринты, и то, как шугались, завидев начальство, и без того задерганные «лобстеры».

В сложившейся ситуации был только один минус: иногда Блоухола несло, и он начинал вслух рассуждать о своих научных изысканиях, абсолютно забывая о присутствии Ганса. Тем более, он игнорировал тот факт, что последний понимает катастрофически малую часть из сообщаемого злым гением.

А уж после перехода на «заумный» тон, вернуть разговор в нормальное, а главное, общедоступное русло было почти невозможно.

Ганс вздохнул, понимая, что его ученого снова несет.

\- Последние мои разработки в этой области были направлены…

Вдохновленную речь Блоухола прервало резкое попискивание телефона. Док замолк и укоризненно посмотрел на собеседника:

— Напомни, сколько раз я просил выключать телефон в рабочее время? — недовольно произнес он.

Ганс быстро послал ему воздушный поцелуй, а затем энергично захлопал руками по карманам, пытаясь отыскать смартфон, вытащил его и, мельком глянув на неопределившийся номер, приложил к уху.

— Да-да, — пропел он в трубку, радуясь тому, что Блоухол перестал сыпать непонятными терминами. — Да, это Ганс, я весь во внимании.

Он прикрыл низ телефона, где находился микрофон, рукой и шепнул катившемуся рядом Блоухолу:

— Это твоя мама.

Тот нахмурился, но никаких комментариев не дал. Ганс вернулся к разговору.

— Да, да, конечно. Тут, со мной рядом идет, — он снова посмотрел на Блоухола и замялся. — Ну, в смысле, я иду, а он…

Начальник скривился и демонстративно поехал вперед. Ганс тоже ускорил шаг.

— Передать трубку? Хорошо, одну минуточку… Фрэнсис! — крикнул он уже оторвавшемуся на порядочное расстояние Блоухолу. Тот остановился.

— Сколько раз я просил не называть меня Фрэнсисом?! — зло шепнул он и взял протянутый телефон. — Привет, мам. Ну, да… Хорошо, мам. Я понял. Да-да, ладно, я понял тебя. Нет, мам. Не замышляю.

Ганс прыснул. Блоухол погрозил ему кулаком.

— Хорошо, я сделаю. Нет, мам. Ну что ты?! Нет. Ладно, пока, мам, — он хотел было отнять телефон от уха, но трубка снова запищала, и ему пришлось с видом страдальца вернуться к разговору. Ганс наблюдал за ним, откровенно веселясь.

— Да, мам, всё, пока. Пока, мам! До встре-е-ечи! — он с облегчением опустил смартфон, нажал на сброс вызова и устало посмотрел на Ганса. Тот улыбался, демонстрируя все тридцать два.

Блоухол махнул рукой, убедившись, видимо, что с ним уж точно разговаривать не о чем и снова машинально посмотрел на дисплей телефона, на котором теперь отображалась фоновая заставка и крупные цифры часов.

Ганс с интересом наблюдал за метаморфозой, происходящей с лицом начальника — покруче любых биотехнических явлений. Брови его медленно поползли вверх, глаза округлились, а на щеках загорелся яркий румянец. Несколько долгих секунд он хранил гробовое молчание, а после прохрипел:

— Ты-ы-ы…

— Я, — с самым невинным видом подтвердил Ганс, опасаясь только за целостность своего телефона.

— Что это вообще такое?! — Блоухол указал пальцем на гаснущий экран телефона.

— Это мой телефон. Может быть, вернешь?

— Я о заставке, ты, наглая, подлая, датская…

Ганс быстро выхватил телефон, предохраняя его от полета и удара о бетонный пол или обитую железом стену. Он оживил экран и изучил заставку так, будто видел её впервые.

— Фотография, — констатировал он, пряча смартфон и, на всякий случай, отступая назад.

— Вижу, что фотография, — съязвил Блоухол. Его лицо медленно зеленело. — Ты когда вообще успел это сделать?

— Эй, ну, не принимай подобные мелочи так близко к сердцу. Это же просто фото, — Ганс сделал ещё шаг назад. Блоухол же начал медленно и зловеще ехать вперед.

— Если ты её сейчас же не удалишь и не поклянешься, что больше не посмеешь сделать подобной пакости, то…

Дослушивать, что ему грозит в случае неповиновения, Ганс не стал. Он резко развернулся на пятках и припустил по длинному коридору, слегка оскальзываясь на бетонном полу и распугивая «лобстеров». Сзади слышались разъяренные вопли Блоухола, но он не замедлялся и тем более не останавливался, прекрасно понимая, чем подобное грозит.

Столько шума из-за какой-то фотографии! Ну, подумаешь, сделал селфи на фоне уснувшего за рабочим столом Блоухола. Что тут такого-то? И даже не то, что удалять жалко — у него и похлеще фотографии есть — а просто не так уж часто теперь удастся застать дока вне амплуа злого гения. Разве что только в постели, но это совсем другое…

А уж если босс заставит удалять фотографию при нем, то неминуемо увидит и другие — те, что «похлеще». И тогда точно не сносить головы бедному Гансу, у которого, может, и радостей то в жизни других нет, кроме этих самых фото. А так успеем почистить, предварительно скопировав на компьютер, и уж после этого демонстративно удалим.

Ну, а пока беги, Ганс, беги, потому как, несмотря на инвалидность, передвигаться Фрэнсис, особенно в злом состоянии, может очень и очень быстро. И, в общем-то, Гансу не жалко: и самому пробежка не повредит, и доку полезно, и «лобстеры» развлекутся — у них в жизни даже таких вот фотографий нет, для души.

К слову, может, продать им парочку?.. Тоже, может, порадуются…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И ещё один ма-а-а-аленький бонус от соавтора :з  
> https://pp.vk.me/c630922/v630922603/472fe/F0S9SSTOT7s.jpg


End file.
